gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannon
Background The only other female member of the “anti-Gaang Jr.,” Hannon is a hunter from the Southern Water Tribe. The exact nature of her early life is unknown, but what is certain is that she has been killing animals twice her size for quite some time. She is skilled in many traditional weapons, but her preferred method of attack is with a six-foot-long polearm that other cultures usually use against cavalry but is also quite effective for big game. One of her hunting expeditions led her far away from home, which led to her encounter with Ching. Hannon is fine with the life of a pirate, but does not let it distract her from her one true calling of finding dangerous animals and proving that she is more dangerous than them. Hannon has two main modes of attack: if she wants to finish her prey quickly and from a good distance, she wields her polearm in broad, slicing sweeps. But when close combat is preferable, she uses a large, serrated knife or a hand-held club to make quick strikes. While normally quiet, she often utters chilling battle cries when making the first attack or when things get particularly intense. OR ALTERNATIVELY Hannon comes from a small clan off the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe; a colony where only the tough survive, and hunting for food was the natural way. Hannon, being a girl, was not allowed to join in on the hunts that were strictly 'men only' and it was her destiny to learn other forms of craft so she could be married off to someone powerful when she came of age. Hannon, however, was a singularly unique (some would say 'strange') girl with hunting in her blood, and went out to hunt on her own, trusting her instincts to guide her spear, her smiles only reserved for the thrill of a good hunt and a clean kill. By the time she was eleven she had already passed the 'Test of manhood' within the tribe (and if anyone said she couldn't due to her being a girl, they kept quiet) and, noting that they had nothing left to offer her, she left to hunt bigger, more impressive game elsewhere. Over the years Hannon has trekked across many of the most inhospitable and dangerous regions of the world in order to sate her desire for the better hunt; subsisting on money she made from ridding towns of their beasts, selling pelts, and on occassion whatever organs were believed to hold medicinal properties. The only place to have kept her for any length of time was the Swamp in the Earth Kingdom, where she stayed for a year, honing her instincts to a supernatural level and fostering an odd relationship with the Swamp Tribe within its depths, the necklace she wears to this day being a testament to her close relationship with them. Hannon doesn't much care for human contact or fighting with them, but has nonetheless gained plenty of experience in both, fro m having to catch rumours of nearby beasts in inns and dealing with them to get to her prey. As such, she has developed her own free-wheeling fighting style to deal with benders and non-benders alike, utilising her skills with spear, club, bolas and trap to take care of anyone who attempts to stop her quest. In general, it can be held that though people don't irritate her, Hannon holds no deep or passing interest in them, treating every person she comes across the same; bluntly. Long-tempered and proud of nothing but a hunt well stalked or a fight well won, she is neither good nor evil; merely wanting to hunt and kill the most dangerous beasts in the world, whether they are threatening shipping lanes or are someone's prized pet. Relationships Though no one aboard Ching’s Glory could really be considered a people person, Hannon in particular is a social recluse. Civilization bores her with its formalities and its borders and its codes of conduct. She prefers the law of the wild: eat or be eaten, survival of the fittest. As such, she rarely interacts with her crewmates, and they fear her almost half as much they do Ching (which is still saying something). But even though Hannon has stared down genuine monsters and then worn their skulls on her head, Ching, with her dangerous subtleties and her uncertain threats, is an alien force that genuinely scares the mighty hunter. OR ALTERNATIVELY She has no relationships. She doesn't argue with anyone, she has nothing to prove to anyone, she has no reliance on friends or family, and she seems to care about nothing other than her next kill; even her own body coming secondary at times. This said, there could be said to be a certain bond between her and Yue, sheerly due to the moral outrage the young earthbender focuses her way. For her part, Hannon remains ambivalent towards the girl, uncaring of human opinion towards her actions. Fun Facts * Hannon’s primary weapon is a Chinese polearm called (among other things) a guandao. In Chinese it is called a yan yue dao (偃月刀) or “reclining moon blade.” * Hannon acts as the opposite of Yue. Yue loves cute animals, and Hannon loves cute animals for dinner. Gallery The varied attempts and takes on Hannon Hannon 2.png|With messier dreads. Don't let your kids see this! Hannon0.png|Toplessness optional. Milli 1.jpg Eo3 2.jpg Eo3 1.jpg Category:Hannon Category:Enemies